imaspeedrunnerfandomcom-20200214-history
Dropouts
As we all know, the IAS tournaments are filled with irresponsible immature brats who join tournaments and then complain when everything doesn't go their way. And there is no surprise that since the beginning of IAS, there has always been dropouts. IAS hosts despise dropouts as they can cause mass confusion, with the main problem being that it usually means that people will get through to higher Rounds that shouldn't be there. Dropouts in Round 1 The most common Round for players to dropout in is Round 1. This can also be very inconvenient to people as this is in the group stages, meaning that people who usually thought that they would be racing 3 people, end up racing 4 or 5 (and get extremely frustrated when they get 10 different skypes of people who are meant to be the new group replacement). The rules for dropouts in Round 1 are the following: * If someone has dropped out after only one race being done, they can be replaced * If someone has dropped out after they lost two races have been uploaded by their opponents, they cannot be replaced. * If someone has dropped out and will not be replaced, any races they have not done with any more opponents will be declared a loss with zero points, and the winning points shall go to the other person. * If someone has raced 4 different people in Round 1, no more replacements are allowed for that group (Unless that someone permits it) Dropouts in Round 2 The rules for Round 2 dropouts are the following: * If someone drops out without doing a race, the 3rd place holder of their Group in Round 1 (ex. Group D) replaces them. If this opponent is unavailable due to quitting or other reasons, then the 4th place is the next candidate. If that opponent is not available, the 3rd place of the next Group (order determined from draw video) will the next candidate. This pattern will continue until either noone is available (rare) or a replacement is found. The replacement must have also 6 or more points to qualify. * If a race has been done live with the declared winner's video uploaded then the loser is not replaced. Dropouts in Round 3/4 * If someone drops out without doing a race, then the opponent they won against in the previous Round replaces them. This person must have a video uploaded of them completing the goal agreed upon with their opponent. * If they got in through a Shaggin' Wagon, then the person who came next after them replaces them. * If a race has been done live with the declared winner's video uploaded then the loser is not replaced. Dropouts in the Grand Final *If someone drops out before the Grand Final, then the person that person won against in the previous Round replaces them. This person must have a video uploaded of them completing the goal agreed upon with their opponent. *If they got in through a Shaggin' Wagon, then the person who came next after them replaces them. * If someone drops out in the middle of the Grand Final, or doesn't show up when they are meant to be, as long as at least one person finishes with their video, then they are declared that they lost the Grand Final so be on time or not at all. Double Dropouts Double dropouts are the last thing you want to cause. This is when, for example, somebody drops out of Round 3, and their replacement from Round 2 drops out as well. This becomes an issue because either 3 things happen, all of which are not good: * The person who dropped out gets replaced with someone who really doesn't deserve to be in the Round that they are, as they got knocked out 2 Rounds ago * The person who was meant to race the person who dropped out gets a free pass through to the next Round * IAS hosts and self-appointed rule makers scramble to find a fair way to replace people, often pulling rules out of their ass and making large inconvenient impromptu Shaggin' Wagons. Example (Of a worst-case scenario). Its Round 3 in a tournament of 64. Johnny drops out. His competitor Ace doesn't know who to race as Johnny's Round 2 competitor Alfred is not available due to getting a heart transplant. Do NOT do the following: * Do NOT look back into Round 1. You MUST do the following in this situation: * A Shaggin' Wagon for all of the 14 remaining people eliminated in Round 2 is called. This Shaggin' Wagon will be at a suitable time for all competitors. If more than half complain about the time, then it shall be changed. The Shaggin' Wagon MUST be the compolsory game unless all 16 people vote otherwise. ---- Category:Terminology